The Disciples
by Noodle-strand
Summary: Grubbs Grady has a nasty suprise at home at the worst possible time. Sort of Romanceish at the beginning but not really... Demonata series but it's put on here as it doesn't have a section.
1. Chapter 1

"The infection's spreading! It transmitts through blood, that must mean...!"

"What, Jack, what must it- Oh this bite is hurting, I feel, I feel!"

_Annnnd _the bitten woman transforms into a zombie, grabs Jack and sinks her fang teeth into her fioncee.

I've seen this movie before. The suspence is passable, the actors not convincing and the special effects are down right awful.

It's not by Davida Haym, no way am I watching a film by her _ever _again. Dervish says that the Disciples would clear everything up, delete the film, keep a close eye on the small ammount of survivors, burn the set, no one would ever know. He was right, no news nights, no major police investagators, I almost laugh when everyone gets worked up about a murder. Davida helped a lot in this aspect. She was deadly serious when she said she told no one; nobody's heard of the horror film "Slawter".

But, although I thought of it over and over again- _the deaths, the Disciples, Lord Loss...my powers- _None of it matters now because I, Grubbs Grady. Am on a date with Reni! She asked me! I was so shocked I almost said no- almost!

So now, here I am, sitting in a darkened cinema with Reni- holding my hand! I didn't even care about the choice of film or the teenagers in the front row standing up every so often in front of the screen.

"I wished they'd sit down..." Reni whispers, agitated when they once again stand up and swap text messages with their annoying ring tones.

"Yeah, it's bugging me too." I anwser and enjoy the moment in which she squeezes my hand in agreement.

"Watch out Eric- it's a zombie-demon behind you!"

I sigh as I see the 'zombie-demon.' I don't know how old this film is but the costumes are so unbelieving, though secretly- I'm relieved. Any monster that is badly made means it's non-demon. Reni sighs too and lays her head on my shoulder, she whispers to me-

"C'mon Grubbs, this movie is boring. Let's go somewhere else." How could I say no to that? We stand up and leave. As I'm walking down the ilse, I can't help shuddering at the crunching of the popcorn under my feet.

In the brightly pink-lit sweet shops of the cinema we look around for treats, we were late here so didn't buy any food. Reni starts towards the gummy bears, her favourites. I walk casually beside her, she's still holding my hand. I'm not intrested in any of the sweets but at Reni's word I end up buying a sherbert twister along with her gummy bears.

We walk around the park to left of the cinema for a while, talking about music and T.V until we sit at a bench. Reni's finished her food and turns to me suddenly.

"Grubbs, thanks for taking me to the cinema, I..." She smiles mischieviously and bends forward. She wants a kiss. Heart trying to escape my rib cage I bend forward, take her hand in mine and..._my moblie rings?_ What? No! Who the bloody hell wants me now! No! _Hey is this on a film?_ Aw, the moment's lost, Reni sits back looking dejected but trying to smile.

Whoever anwsers this is a dead man. I flick open the phone.

" Who is it?" I manage to grunt.

"Grubbs?" It's Dervish. I'm angry but him calling me can only mean something bad...

"What is it?" I ask trying to keep the anger out of my voice- but failing miserably.

"This might be a bad time but Grubbs, get home. I don't care what you're doing just get home as fast as you can." I'm alarmed by the force of his voice.

"Derv, what is it? What's going on?"

"I'll tell you at home- get home!"

"No! Don't blot me out! I'm sick of that! Tell me, what's happening?" I hear a sigh on the other end of the phone that's not even tried to be held back.

"It's a disciple- a very...powerful...disciple. He wants to see you. I told him I found no magical talent inside of you but he won't listen. Now get home!" I've gone numb with the thought of a disciple wanting to see me and didn't hear much else but his last cry of annoyance threw me back into reality.

"I'll be there in a few minutes..."

"Thank you Gr-" I put the phone down. Reni is staring at me sadly. "Sounds bad, you have to go home I suppose?" I nod numbly mumble apologies which she shrugs off and I sprint off in the direction of home. Careering down alleyways and through all the shortcuts I know of. I soon reach the street leading to my house. I'm covered with sweat and I'm hot even in winter but I think I'm flushed with fear. I see no car in our drive as I round the corner.

"He's coming. I doubt you'll find anything. As I told you I checked him and-"

"Quiet Dervish." The elderly, beared man says. His voice is quiet but it is forceful and strong. Dervish sighs and sits back on the couch. He puts in head in his hands. He remembers this man, he was cruel and gave lives away as if they were mere broken toys and nothing more. He remembers the worlds and the suffering and the terrors you would go through with this man only to feel no comfort or be given no help or love.

I fling open the door and march inside. I'm wet, a downpour errupted almost as soon as I reached my street. The rain was heavy and although it was swept easily away by the leather of my jacket my hair, face, skin, shoes and trousers were completely sodden. It began to get hard to run and by the time I passed through the front door I was cold, angry and afriad.

The house looked the same as I entered. All objects in the house remained in the same spot as when I left- the phone was still off the hook from where I'd dropped it when Reni called. My spirit's were dampened like the rest of me as I thought of her. But something was massively different. It was the ammount of power and magic about the place and coming from the lounge.

I replaced the phone back to the hook with shaking hands. Dervish calls me. His voice sounds different; strained, quiet and a little scared. I paddle slowly over to the door to the lounge. As I touch it a spark of magic rips over me, from the last person who opened the door. I enter and sit down on the couch. Dervish is sitting on the armchair and as always and dressed in denim. His grey hair scruffled, I don't think he's brushed his hair or eaten. He looks miserable and smiles weakly at me.

They're are two other people in the room and I can feel magic radiating off them but I pretend not to feel a thing. One is a boy perhaphs a little younger than me or maybe my own age. He looks nervous and is pale. He has a skinhead. Instead of looking at me, he looks slightly above my head as if there's something intresting there that he's focusing on. The other is a very stern elderly man. When he gazes at me I feel weak and he seams inhuman. He's the powerful disciple. He has a short grey beard and pulls at it while he studies me.

He suddenly smiles. Someting that looks extremly out of place on a man like this. His smile is cold and reminds me terribly of Lord Loss. He speaks- His voice is magically powerful.

"Hello Grubitsch. My name is Beranabus."


	2. Chapter 2

The sheer force of the old man knocking me against the floor caught my breath. He was far stronger than any man, stronger than Dervish. The only other time I'd ever felt more magic from anyone was from Lord Loss...and curiously the moment in which I'd searched myself for magic...

Before I could comprehend that thought I choked from the lack of oxygen and a flare of pain bolted up me as I realised I'd hit my head against the coffee table. I could vaguely hear a voice to my right, it was Dervish. I tried to yell but suddenly, the man Beranabus had laid a hand on my forhead and savagely pushed his way into my mind.

I could hear Dervish screaming now and the last image I saw was that of the boy, staring down at me with a baffled expression, then, my eyes rolled back into my sockets and I drifted into unconciousness.

As soon as I fainted I searched my mind for the intruder. I found his presence shortly after, a large red buzzing mass of spirit and thoughts which were not mine. I winced as he started to pull at my memories, looking into my personal life and discarding treasured thoughts as if they were nothing. A wave of unbearable sadness flooded over me as he pulled at the memory of my family's death and anger exploded inside of me. The presence of Beranabus sorted on, unintrested in my parent's plight.

Its red form grew strangely white as his search deepened. I couldn't see the colours...I was feeling them and each felt different. The red was rough and meant irritation and agression, the white was bumpy and indicated intrest.

The form of Beranabus started to enter private thoughts. I saw myself and my sister arguing, me and mum talking, dad and I playing on my cousin's X box. I even saw myself suckling from my mother. I was angered as he burrowed through these thoughts and I screamed inside myself as, impatient, the disciple started ripping thoughts out the way. My scream sounded like a echo and it made pressure build and my eyes bulge. Beranabus looked up and saw me, then he dragged at my parents death again, and laughed.

My form turned into a murderous, razor-sharp black.

I ran, no- flew, towards Beranabus. My magic released, I sent a wall of force straight at him. His form looked up, startled but the wall raced at him and I felt the sheer impact vibrate through me as it hit him. Now he was screaming.

His form wavered then blinked out. Suddenly the textures around me shifted and I found myself in a blank, empty hollow. I gazed around and all I could smell was malice. A steam of thoughts interrupted me...

_A young boy, with his family surrounding him is struggling to keep up with his people as they race through the desert. His head is pounding and he is exausted. His mother urges him on, screaming hysterically but they are left behind and their family is split in the crowds. Behind him is a deep darkness, in front of him dalight but behind him is night; cold night. The demons are coming._

_There are many; wolf-headed bears, a wild boar with half human, half eel head. Leading them is a huge demon. The biggest he's seen apart from the one's as big as stars that his father pointed out to him. It's a colossal body stretched for more than 90 ft, it was green and oozing pus. The snouted, pig-like face had no eyes but along the malformed body various lengths, colours, ages of eyes opened. Some were huge and elongated so much their centres had split and scarred- crusting over. What scared the boy so much was when the thing opened its mouth, not one scream but may would errupt and overpower the grunts and jabbers of the demons. The screams were of people; screaming in rage, in sorrow, in guilt, some crying. In that one second the door in the darkness of his mind opened and woke to nightmares._

I closed my mind and tried to rid myself of the images but they fell into place one by one. I saw the mother trip and fall and I saw her die. The boy was slowing, left alone and...

I wrenched myself away and woke to Dervish's worried face. I was breathing fast and I felt my cheeks wet with sweat or tears, I was swallowing convulsively. I shut my eyes and grinded my teeth as pain grew on the back of my head and as I reached to touch it a small ammout of blood fell on my fingers and a great swollen lump had formed. I vaguely remembered being carried by Dervish and the bald boy, the softness of my pillows and the deep calling of sleep.

"What did you do?!" Dervish screamed at the old man. His head was in turmoil, bringing back the memories of his nephew, eyes rolling inwards- collapsing. Beranabus didn't anwser, concentrating on breathing and still in awe of the boy. He was supporting himself by the table, shaking and rasping. When he recovered enough to speak all he said was;

"I've never seen or heard of anyone as powerful as that boy since the days of Bartholemew Garadex. Dervish, I believe he may be the one who can-"

"Quiet!" Yells Dervish, shaking with uncontrolled rage, "You're not taking him anywhere! I won't let you take him away! He won't end up like Kernal!"

"He...already has...ended up li..like...Ker-" But Beranabus is silenced with a look of anger from Dervish and he props himself on the sofa and gathers his strength.

Upstairs, Kernal Fleck is checking the windows of light around himself. None of the windows brighten, which at first isn't unusual. Then he walks outside Grubitsch's bedroom and into the hallway and checks again and grimaces. Windows light up and he drags them together, the doorway opens and he steps through- Into Grubb's bedroom where the large figure sleeps, unknowing of what is happening.

Kernal sighs, sits on the bed and lays his head in his hands. He is deeply sorry for this boy and the life he knows he will lead. He runs downstairs and Dervish and Beranabus look up at him, confused at his shadowed face.

"I...I think Grubitsch is another piece of the Kah Gash..."


	3. Chapter 3

Just a thanks to everyone who's reviewed! A clap on the back or whatever yadda yadda yadda...next chapter. BTW in my previous chapters I've spelt amount as 'ammount' so I'll fix that here... I'll just insert it into a random place...Sorry for not updating in like _AGES _but I didn't know what to put next (And still don't) and I kinda...forgot.

"Um..."

"Speak quick, child, what do you want?"

"Ah, erm...er- I was wondering if Grubbs is...is _well_, as in, y'know- _not sick? _And if he can come round to mine this evening?" Reni tried to look the old man squarely in his eyes but was deterred by the smoldering anger that inhabited them. The elderly man was breathing heavily and his clothes, which Reni thought looked slightly Victorian and old-fashioned, were askew.

Drawing a withered hand over his brow Beranabus was tempted to slam the door in the face of the young woman. Barely controlling his mounting anger, he hoped if he humoured her then she would shoo away- evidently this was not the case.

"So...he's not sick?"

"No, run along home."

"Pardon?" Reni, not really listening to what she suspected to be Grubb's senile grandfather, instead trying to see around him and into the hallway for any glance of Grubbs. The hallway was empty and all the doors to the living-room and kitchen were closed.

"Go away." Beranabus growled at last, seeing that the youth was not listening to a word he spoke. The girl's face expressed a stubborn gaze and just as she began to speak again, Beranabus decided that he had bigger matters to attend to. He heard the girl squeak as the door slammed and smiled, but not for long. The heavy footfalls on the stairs annouced the awakening of Grubitsch Grady.

When I finally woke my head was pounding so much I almost collapsed as I stood. From my digital clock which flashed red by the side of the bed I could see that I had been knocked out for around an hour. Anything could of happened in that time and my mind instantly sprung onto thoughts about Dervish- something may of occured between he and Beranbus, something bad.

Panicked by my own assumptions, I raced forwards and-! Fell flat on my face.

"Ugh..." Humiliation burned my cheeks red and I was acutely glad that no one was around to witness my fall. With my head pressed against the floor of my room (and my smelly carpet) I could hear voices from downstairs, one was female - Meera? Is Meera Flame here? If she is then Dervish must be OK. My reverie of thoughts is broken when I hear someone clearing their throat from above me.

Cranking my neck, I stare up at the bald headed boy from earlier and pull myself to my feet and begin my excuses.

"I-I dropped my..." My hands ruffle through my pockets until I find the sherbert twister I ate with Reni earlier. "...My, wrapping." I finish, dumbly proffering the hard-eyed boy with the orange sweety paper. Finally he sighs and sits down on my bed. Although I tower above him and I reckon I could best him in a fight any day- I feel dwarfed standing before him, with those cold eyes on me.

The biy sighs again and rubs his head with one hand. "You're way too young, what are you going to do Grady?"

Well that comment silenced me. How the heck am I supposed to anwser _that?_ I barely know what the hell he's talking about, let alone how to respond. Finally I say the first thing that enters my mind.

"Wha?" Which didn't please the boy.

"Are, are you _special_ in any way?"

"Are you trying to say 'am I dumb'?"

"No! I mean, can you do anything extrodinary?" This guy sure likes to speak in riddles.Extrodinary? I can fit two pool balls in my mouth but I don't think that's what he's after. Does he know about my magicial abilities, my encounters with werewolves, the power to do almost anything with magic? Hmm, do I always sound this much like something out of a Harry Potter book? The boy continues;

"I can see...windows, glowing brightly- everywhere! Do you see them?" Windows? I shake my head. The boy's face looks shadowed and weary and his eyes haunt every part of me as if they are searching for something.

"You must listen to me seriously Grubitsch, you are part of a weapon know as the-" Midway through his sentence the door crashes open, catching his back and throwing him forwards slightly. A lazy-eyed, bobbed-haired, short teenager puffs into the room, sweating and red. His clothes are covered in dirt and leaves but I instantly recognise him as my fellow Valer Bill-E.

"Grubbs! Quick! Hide! There's an old powerful magician and his apprentice on the way! We have to-" Bill-E catches sight of the bald kid and pauses.

"Oh..."


	4. Chapter 4

**I know its been one of the longest gaps in between this story ever and I've lost most of my fans but here it is! Oh, by the way, not giving any of the story away to those who haven't read it yet but I have indeed read 'Blood Beast' and 'Demon Apocalypse' and I realise they tie into this story but I'll try to avoid following Mr.Shan's path and do something original with the cast (Although I will use some of his ideas). I'm sure I wrote this BEFORE he realesed those books and up until now all the plot points have been my own.**

"You climbed in through Dervish's window?" The boy continues to scowl at Bill-E, obviously disliking the intrusion.

"YOU climbed in through the window?" I joke, summing Bill-E up from his paunchy belly to small stature. Bill-E frowns and is about to reply with one of his well-known, rhetorical excuses when he sees the boy again.

"Who?" He begins but is interupted by the skinhead.

"This is all wrong. You shouldn't be here" He grows, pointing a harsh finger at my brother. "This is between me and Grubitsch, Beranabus and the Grady's!" _Uh oh _I think, _don't mention the 'G' word in front of Bill-E in family matters. _As expected, my brother does exactly what is expected and blurts out the lie I've nurtered all this time to keep him happy. As he speaks the words the age-old flood of guilt flashes back to me and I have to avert my eyes incase one of them looks up and notices the shame written there.

"I'll have you know, I am the unknown son of Dervish Grady! I have _every _right to be included here!"

Luckily, no one even made a passing glance at me, both boys were staring fiercely into eachothers eyes like dogs and I hadn't seen Bill-E hate anyone like this since Loch butted him out of our lunch-time gang. A thob to the back of my skull reminded me of myself and Beranabus' mind duel and once again I remembered the desert Exodus. I place a hand on the lump that had now formed there and winced as ripples of pain and memories rushed through me.

_Seeing his mother's face for the last time and seeing his father's true, hideous face for the first. Her pure, frightened face torn apart as his kiss turns into a bite; her sapphire eyes disappearing into his new elongated mouth. Father's face had twisted; his mouth had stretched forwards into likeness of a crocadile, coarse black hair flamed down his back and to the dragon-like legs. His skin turned black with evil and his torso and eyes that have remained human to worsen his mother's sufferings. Then he ran._

_Brother Art upon...Lord Loss' lap. _I scream as I try to block the thoughts, recoiling at the all too familiar face of his enemy. _Suddenly he is no longer Art but Artery. _Another lapse of terror, another part of my own past. _The boy who is the apprentice of Beranabus...Kernal Fleck...unable to take the pain falls to his knee and closes his eyes._

Its the part I've been waiting for, predicting, knowing that it shall past, afraid of myself. There it is, like a bad dream, growing at my mind.

_I open the door, and all hell is let loose. Dad, mum, Gret. Blood, webs, demonssss..._

The haze disappears, the swelling and ripples and thumpings of pain erode and I see Kernal above me with a worried look on his face, Bill-E behind on the verge of tears. I'm now on my bedroom floor and am dazed as lights flicker behind my eyes.

"Kernal Fleck." I stutter, watching as his expression turns into one of amazement. "When you kill a demon. " I ask "When you eradicate its image forever off the planet- do you get revenge?"

Unsure for a moment then, his countenance hardening, Kernal nods.

"To a degree. Yes."

"For Art and your parents?" Shock forms on his face.

Finally: "Yes." In a voice so quiet its hard to know if he's spoken. Bill-E looks on in puzzlement. A slam of wood against wall echoes round the room as Beranabus and Dervish charge in. I get up off the floor and gaze at them calmly, knowing I've never been like this before. A sense of future dawns on me and I realise what I have to do, even if I don't like it.

"Grubbs! We heard you scream! All you alright? Don't worry, Beranabus will go, I will make him-" I interupt him, ignoring him and focusing on the Disciple who has been silent.

"I am a part of the Kah-Gash, a weapon that can destroy universes, I know that. I don't care about it. I want you to take me with you and let me kill as many of them as possible. For my parents, for yours, for Gret."

Beranabus nods and a portal consumed by fire and radiating terror materialises right there in my room.

"If you believe yourself ready." He booms, in a voice that could curdle milk.

**So, there you go. I promise I'll do some demon worlds and fighting in teh next chapter is this one does down well. I'll try real hard to update the next one sooner too. THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I really appreciate them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankies to all the reviewers and even just the readers, yays to you all! Another thing- in demon apocalypse Grubbs is a bit wimpy- realistically so! But to stop myself boring the readers any more- I kinda want Grady to kick some ass here, y'know? Let's kill some of these demons- FINALLY! **

It was a chasm of suffering, how could I describe it any better? Deep howls and groans of the forsaken who writhed in pitiful forms in the great soup-bowl of a demon's breakfast. The demons did feed here often and across the mass of flesh that filled the canyon there were fleeting shadows that moved with astonishing speed and devoured those below them whilst they were on the move.

The sickest part was when a human was eaten from its place a new one emerged that had before just been below and took in gasps of fresh air. Well, the air stank of blood, dust and iron but the thought that there would be more people even under those on the surface, in the recesses of the pit, filled me with disgust.

There was nothing I could do to help them, nothing the society of peoples in the pit could do either; the chaos of their entwined limbs and where the limbs of one had melted to those of another meant that they could sit there, scream and wait for death. The Sun beat unmercifully down on the eyes of the city of dying below.

I gave a small glance to Beranabus, just to verify the exact demon to destroy. I didn't need to really, it was obvious which monster was boss around here. The boss is always the biggest one and I could see its precise location; it was so sure of its power it felt it had no purpose to hide.

In the far corner, gorged and fat with dried and smelling blood caked on its chest and huge belly. It didn't seem to be an extravagant mixture of different animals and species like most demons either. It was big, black, furred and horned. Twice the height of a double-decker bus and four times as large it sat in a pool of blood and meat and gloated to itself.

"It doesn't look very agile." I whispered, the cloak of invisibility that Beranabus had shielded me, Kernel and himself in didn't block sound too well. Beranabus snorted and gave me a side-long glance.

"It doesn't have to be. Its 'special attack' so to say is basically that it"-

"-Throws up a load of black stuff that withers away the human body." Kernel finished in a dull, monotonous voice. Smiling grimly to himself.

"Basically." Beranabus stated, a slight hint of annoyance tinted his voice as he thought of the use of language that his protégé had used.

"OK. So," I began, hesitantly approaching the rather large obstacle that befell me, "How do I, you know, activate the hoo-ha, get jiggy with the funk, unleash the chugga-gun? Know what I mean?" I was met, as I rather expected, with the blankest looks ever to be seen on my companions' faces. Even Kernel raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know what you just said." Kernel replied clumsily.



"How do I use _magic?_" I went with the full-on option. Kernel and Beranabus gave each other small looks and Beranabus turned to me but spoke to Kernel:

"Ah, I should have foreseen. How stupid, he's not going to know how to invocate even if he has a range of potent magic to be used. Grubbs, we don't have much time so this'll be a short tutorial. Invocating magic, for you I'll start with something simple to conjure so you can build on it, it's like imagining what you want to happen. I think we'll sharpen and harden your right hand so you can act as back-up and destroy any of the minor demons. We'll deal with tubby."

I nodded; a little peeved that I wouldn't face the boss but underneath glad that they were starting me off easy.

" Simply, just imagine the hardest metal you can and focus the thought on your hand. Tensing your hand should help in this aspect. Then, when you are ready say the word and I will cut your hand."

"Cut my hand?" I yelped, wondering why this was necessary.

"Just for the first few invocations, you'll get the hang of it without the bleeding but this way is easier to get you accustomed to summoning magic from yourself. When I cut your hand the magic should respond and flow to your hand to heal it because of your supply but since you are activating it and asking it to do something, it'll also do as you ask."

I did as I was told and thought of a titanium hand, the pain of Beranabus cutting into my palm was brief as after a few seconds the unthinkable happened. My hand shimmered with light and then began to turn cold and numb, a tinge of grey growing and spreading until my hand was metal. The magic did not stop there, to fully turn my arm into a weapon it also elongated my fingernails until five spikes had protruded and glistened in the Sun.

"Ready?" Beranabus quipped, and without my agreement, he and Kernel launched themselves off the cliff and landed on the mass. Before I followed I saw the horrifying view of hands grasping their legs and their feet crushing faces. I may have given up right then but when I saw a herd of demons racing after them when they began towards the 'boss' I realised I had to go. Without further ado, I too launched myself off the cliff.

And landed and sunk terrifyingly into the flesh. Magic automatically strengthened my legs against the fall to prevent injury but as soon as I touched their skin, thousands of eyes swam to gaze me and four arms grabbed my middle and pulled me down. I felt like a monster but I had to do what was necessary; already demons were making their way towards me.

I dug my nails into their arms and their bones snapped under the pressure. I was free. I raced towards my companions, already they were miles ahead and that was when the first demon challenged me.

Dog-like with a blunt snout and small ears the thing rushed at me from the side and made an attempt at bringing me down by lunging for my leg. Rows of teeth flashed but I leapt high and drew my 

legs up to my chest. Upon landing I rolled out of the way of a second attack and in a large sweep of my titanium hand I drew the spikes across its face and watched as huge rivers of fresh blood swept down its face in a torrent and one of its eyes was permanently blinded.

In a new rage it growled low and ran with speed after me as I sprinted to catch up with Beranabus. All I could hear was its thumping feet and snarling breath behind me and the Sun beating down on my back. I thought I would speed myself up with magic but an image of Gret materialised in front of me and without stopping I twisted and, using my full body weight, I jabbed my nails hard into its eye socket and deep into its brain.

As it fell so did I on top of it and breathing heavily I wrenched free my hand and let the corpse stop twitching. Upon gazing up again to find Beranabus I realised I was surrounded by a throng of minor demons that had formed a packed circle around me. I was alone now.

**Hmm, so yeah I think that went OK. I hope I didn't make the paragraphs TOO long as sometimes when I type it goes into complete mental spewage. I also hoped you liked it and didn't think it was too tacky. Sorry about the whole 'explaining the magic' thing but I wasn't sure if Grubbs had learnt how to do magic in book 3 (sort of where I started this from story time-wise) and didn't want to blank that out. **

**So, please review (again lol) as I've sure I've said before but "I love them so!" I'll get the next chapter up SOONER (And I know I keep saying that) and of course all criticisms – not TOO harsh though, heh- and even ideas on the plot are only too welcome. Thanks for reading this far!**


End file.
